


One Killer After Party

by JustABeeWithAPen



Category: Later Alligator (Video Game)
Genre: First time writer, I am Really Bad at summaries, Investigator's name is Neil, More characters will be added as we go, More then one chapter that's a first, Probably OOC writing is hard, The PC is male, taking some creative liberties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABeeWithAPen/pseuds/JustABeeWithAPen
Summary: Turns out Pat's family wasn't trying to kill him at all, and instead had just planned him a secret birthday party. This doesn't mean the gator is entirely safe though as someone he would never expect wants him dead, though the twists aren't even over yet! What happens when even the person hired to kill you doesn't go through with it? It certainly makes for one awkward party.A novelization (which some creative liberties taken) of the good ending of Later Alligator.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Killer After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much writing motivation for a while but I am finally back! Later Alligator managed to grab me by the heart and just drag me into the story, and I knew I had to write a story on it. 
> 
> I have taken the liberty of naming the Investigator, and throughout this entire story (and any others I make) I will be using he/him pronouns and calling him "Neil Clawthorn". I will also be using basically the default gator appearance for him except with the dark green scales, and the black rimmed reading glasses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Neil Clawthorn gave yet another false grin at the hairspray twins, "Prince'' and "Princess" Valentino--he was almost certain they weren't royal but the duo refused to give him any other name--as they walked past his table arguing over the stole around the Prince's neck. Even after Neil had sat down in their car for what felt like an hour, but was only 30 or so minutes, sorting their inheritance the two still couldn't seem to agree on it. Only 5 minutes after he had left their car, with zero info to show for it, he had heard them turn on each other. 

Quietly swishing around the half full glass of punch in his claws, having only taken a couple of sips to seem polite, Neil found his eyes wandering to the only gator in the room he currently cared about. Pat was an average sized gator, dark green scales, a well-loved red bandana around his neck, and a blue baseball cap with a large black letter "P" embroidered on the front. For the occasion he also had a small birthday hat settled on top of his cap, which Neil could just barely see over the table Pat was cowering behind. From the looks of things he probably mistook the glass of punch his mother was offering as poison, and tried to run off. 

It had only been an hour or so into the party and Pat had already tried to run or hide at least 5 times. The first two were because of a misplaced butter knife, the third was after one of his cousins bumped into him and he mistook it for the start of an earthquake, and the fourth was him seeing his own shadow and mistaking it for a ghost. Neil had no idea how the gator had managed to live this long with such rampant paranoia, it was a shame his life wouldn't last much longer. Idly, he checked his watch once again, it was 8:40, and he was getting antsy.

His resolve to "finish the job" had been called into question several times, as he talked to and helped each member of Pat’s family. Each and every one of them had nothing but good things to say about the gator, which were further cemented as he spent more and more time with the rascal himself. Neil prided himself on his ability to take out anyone, anywhere, and yet for some reason this little guy was making him doubt his conviction. If he didn't sit down and do this soon there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to at all.

Seemed the world was just as antsy as him though as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. "H-Hey! Mr. Investigator, c-could you come here for a second," Pat called from up the stairs, having clearly gotten over the punch incident. Setting his cup down and pushing his chair back, cringing slightly as his stiff gator bones groaned, and making his way through the family to Pat. It was difficult trying to navigate around all these reptiles, Neil wasn't the biggest guy around but he certainly was bulky enough to make navigation a challenge, though he was more than capable of pushing his way through the crowd. One staircase and an awkward conversation with Slick Mickey later, he was standing besides the birthday boy. "This has been the best birthday ever!" Pat cheered, taking him by the hand and starting towards the balcony door, " I mean I was so certain someone was trying to bump me off but guess what? Everyone here just wants to wish me a happy birthday! Seriously I have no idea how I could have been so far off, and it's all thanks to you that I even got here!"

The little gator had dragged him out onto the balcony, shutting the large glass door behind them. He was basically doing Neil's job for him, all the while still happily chatting away. "...and now we're here! This is your first day in Alligator New York City right?"

"Yes."

"Perfect!" Pat cheered, letting go of his hand to stand right up against the low railing. "You have got to come over and see this view, I know you've been running all around the town for me but Alligator New York City is amazing at night...even if I am afraid of the dark...and cities...and dark cities..." he trailed off, leaning on the railing to look down at the cars driving below the hotel.

This was it.

Taking a slow and quiet step forward, and then another, and another, Neil began to make his way toward the unsuspecting Pat. He could see the words “Finish The Job” etched so clearly in his mind’s eye, almost as if he was looking at his notebook. He pushed his sleeves up slightly as he got closer and closer to the oblivious Alligator in front of him. "You know," Pat began, starting to turn around as he spoke, "I never did learn your name, Mr. Investigator! Let's start over, Hi! I'm Pa-'' his eyes widened as he realized how close Neil was to him moments before his "friend" pushed him. The world seemed to slow down as Neil watched Pat fall off of the back of the balcony, slowly getting closer and closer to his doom. In his eyes was shock and hurt, which for some ungodly reason managed to strike Neil right where it mattered. 

Neil's heart jumped to his throat, as panic flooded his system. In a moment of desperation he flung himself forward, nice suit skidding on the floor as he reached his arm between the railing towards Pat. The tips of their claws just barely touched and that was more than enough motivation he needed to fling himself nearly off the ledge and grab a hold of Pat's claws. Letting out a sigh of relief, all the adrenaline left his body just as quickly as it had arrived and he slowly began to pull Pat back up to safety. Pat was just barely able to fit between the slots, but after a few moments he was back on solid ground. Neil’s body felt like it was made of lead as he let go of the prone gator, and he wasn't sure his heart would ever return to a normal pace. 

"I- wh- you-" Pat stammered, eyes wide, still laying flat on the floor right where Neil had left him. 

"Later...please," Neil sighed, still trying to get his heart to steady. Luckily, it seemed like Pat had his own thinking to do, and shut his jaws with a thump. Unluckily, this was also the exact moment Pat's brother, Lorenzo, and his father, Tony, came bursting through the door. Both brandishing dinner utensils, neither of which were knives. Neil really should have known better, considering there was a big glass door leading to the balcony, in clear view of the extremely crowded party. His eagerness to get the job done had not only nearly cost him a friend, but was likely going to cause him to spend the rest of his life in Alligator Jail. 

"Stop right there broseph! Me an' not so tiny Terrance are gonna stop you!" Lorenzo bellowed, both him and his bird flexing threateningly.

"I may seem extremely confident right now, but actually, like any parent in this situation I am terrified but masking it for the sake of my children," Tony added, waving his dessert fork around menacingly. Neil was much too exhausted, mentally and physically, he wasn't nearly as spry as he used to be and walking all around the city took a lot of energy, to put up any sort of fight. Instead, he just leaned back against the railing, waiting for the inevitable 9-1-1 call. He knew at least 3 of the gators here were on their phones right now, and he was almost positive the adults had some stashed away too.

"W-wait," Pat murmured from the floor, slowly and shakily pushing himself up right--and scooching away from the edge. "We n-never finished our introductions," Pat stuttered, a determined look appearing in the usually frightened eyes. 

"Pat, my boy, this gator just tried to off ya', I don't think knowing his name is tha-'' Tony started, stopping as his son got to his feet, wobbling only slightly. 

"My n-name is Pat, what's yours?" Pat announced, sticking a claw out for Neil to shake. Not really sure what to do Neil accepted Pat’s hand, flabbergasted as Pat gave it a wimpy shake.

"...Neil."


End file.
